


Fuck Me Like You Hate Me

by forgetful01



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Blackrom, Bondage, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, M/M, Shower Sex, implied redrom, redrom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetful01/pseuds/forgetful01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a kismesis fic in dedication to gamdave<br/>alcohol use is in here but its not dubcon/noncon i can promise you that all of this is completely consensual</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A certain white haired male is leaning back against the wall of a building; the particular building being a night club. He's on his smoke break, puffing on one of those nicotine-free electric cigarettes, which smells pleasantly of fruit punch. He is known by most as DJ Stridheir, but to his friends, he's known as Dave Strider. He exhales the white smoke, staring up at the pitch black sky that is illuminated by the neon lights of this part of the city. He finds that he does this quite often as of late…just staring up at the sky, the stars. He wonders how the others are doing- humans and trolls combined. He's only kept in contact with the humans, but hasn't heard much from the trolls outside of Terezi. He sighs and takes another puff. He thinks that he thinks way too much.

Another male is not too far off, standing to himself. A baggy black t-shirt and loose black and grey spotted pants hang over his legs as he analyzes Dave. The young adult wasn't too different than the boy he once knew, the irritating shades hadn't changed. The cocky appearance, the way he was perfectly posed to give off just the right air of aloofness. Gamzee Makara was the figures name, and the most distinct features of him were his golden eyes shining out into the darkness, the lazy grin spread over his face, and the horns similar to a goats sprouting from his head, tangling every so often in the wild black hair. He was tall, taller than Dave in fact, by an inch or two. And he was watching Dave like a hungry animal finally finding prey, which just so happened to be its favorite meal.

Favorite meal indeed. Gamzee spat onto the ground before he found himself looking back up toward the human. He wanted nothing more than to shove the blasphemer to the brick wall and strangle him. Strangle him until his eyes were dimming and the struggles were faint, then release the throat and give him a good hit to the temple. Force the life back into him. He found himself grinning as his eyes roamed over Dave's figure. A little more built than his, but that was no issue. He had his ways of overpowering and dominating another. Perhaps that's what he really wanted to do. Dominate the human. Years ago, Dave had gained leverage over Gamzee with such a simple act, but it sent him into a spiraling insanity over his beliefs and begun a hatred he couldn't even fathom. And that score has yet to be settled. Patience was running out and it was time for him to prove to Dave who was really in charge. Who really said what happened and how they happened, who called the shots and who did not. Who could outdo the other. He wanted to watch Dave fall to his influence, bend to his will, and moan his name in submission. He wanted all of it and would have all of it. He would get what was his.

Said Blasphemer, on the other hand, was completely unaware of the trolls' presence. Hell, he hadn't even heard from the clown troll since the day the Game ended. He really was a weird motherfucker, especially his Juggalo-like getup. He took another puff from the fake cigarette, savoring the pungent taste of the smoke before exhaling it in rings. It then occurred to him that his shift would be over soon, Bro already inside ready to take over. That was fine. He was feeling tired anyway. Turning tables under those bright lights sure took a toll on a cool kid. He pulled his iPhone out from his pocket and checked the time. Shit, was it 4 a.m. already?

It was a little surprising that Dave hadn't noticed him. Not that it was that big of a deal. Gamzee started to make his way toward the human, shadows overcasting his figure, causing his eyes to shine even brighter in the darkness. If he wanted to settle the score, he had to be careful. Very careful. Dave wasn't stupid. But neither was Gamzee. A hand rose in a lazy but friendly wave and he called out, "Sup motherfucker. Ain't seen you around in fucking forever." Perfect. Act casual, act friendly. Be patient, he told himself. You've waited this long, you can wait a little longer. But to be honest, Gamzee didn't know how much longer he could wait. The opportunity was so prime, so obvious, but had to be treated delicately.

The human looked up from his phone, raising a brow when he saw the figure approaching him. He would have asked who the stranger was, if it wasn't for two things: those eyes, and that voice. He pocketed his phone, leaving his hand in the pocket before answering. "Well well well, if it isn't the picador of the pack. How've you been, Makara?" He regarded smoothly, his voice like melted butter. He rarely spoke in a tone outside of anything cool and fluid, all because of that nearly mastered poker face. Years and years of training from Bro had finally paid off in the long run.

The corners of Gamzee's mouth twitched at the voice. Cocky fucking bastard. Wonder how well he can act like that when he's being fucked senseless. He grinned, putting aside the dark thoughts in his mind for now and stopped when he stood in front of Dave. There was a quick flash of his eyes over Dave's body before he retorted. "Pretty chill, brother. Been crashing from place to place, y'know." He let his eyes roam over the human's figure one more time before resting them on the obnoxious shades. He wanted to smash those pieces of shit so fucking badly. But he continued to smile. "What about you, Strider?"

He gave a half shrug before nodding back at the building he was leaning on. "Nothing much, just finished a gig. Had bitches screaming all over the fucking place." He said before taking a final puff from his cigarette, turning it off and sticking it in his pocket. He blew the smoke at Gamzee, forming more rings. "Shit's been pretty chill since that Game ended. You been in contact with anyone else?" He inquired, his own eyes running across the trolls body. Though with the protection of his shades, his eyes remained hidden. Damn, this guy was lanky.

Gamzee feigned interest as Dave spoke about the club and found himself growing impatient. Especially when the smoke hit his face. His eye twitched slightly for a second, before grinning widely. Play it off like a clown. Laugh at it. "Ha, yeah I have been. Chilled with Karkat not that long ago, he's all up and cranky and shit as usual. I've been keeping to myself, mostly. Just going with what feels right. Heh, but that's what got me in this problem." He paused after he spoke for just the right effect before continuing. "Ain't got a fucking place to stay and most of my money is gone." That was a flat out lie, but he knew humans were soft for pity party shit. And Dave was no exception. He could tell.

He raised a brow and stared at him for a moment. So he was homeless? Well that was just a damn shame. Normally, he wouldn't regard it, but Gamzee was a troll. John, Jade, Rose, and himself had invited them to live on Earth with them, finding the idea of leaving them to die on the Veil to be cruel. They had an obligation to help them in any way they needed it- outside of anything related to forced quadrants. "Wanna crash at my place?" He asked, running his fingers through his snow-white hair. "Is that what you're getting at?"

So he wasn't completely dense. Gamzee made a mental note to keep a closer eye on Dave and how he thought. The smile was starting to feel strained around the edges so he softened it to avoid arousing suspicion. "You read me like a fucking book, Strider. It's only gonna be for a night though." He stared directly at the unmoving shades and half smirked, half smiled. The combination gave off a challenging air, mixed with a bit of playfulness. "You wouldn't leave a brother hanging, would you?" That was it, go on the offense. Test his integrity and his reputation. Gamzee found himself grinned widely again, no force in it this time. He had Dave right where he wanted him.

The human chuckled and returned the smirk with one of his own. "Course not. That's not the Strider way after all." He pulled out his phone again, shooting Bro a quick message before pocketing the device yet again. "Let's bail." He said, motioning for him to follow as he pushed off of the wall. He headed down the alley rather than towards the street. That line of people waiting to get into the club would devour him in a split second.

Gamzee followed Dave as he began to walk and stayed behind him for a few seconds. It was working, and Dave had fallen for it. His stupid pride over the Strider way was really his greatest mistake in the situation. The Capricorn let out a more than satisfied honk and jogged to catch up to the human before copying his pace, his legs purposely opposite to Dave's. Dave's went left, right; Gamzee's went right, left. Out of sync but perfectly balanced in their differences. "Heh, thanks bro. I'll pay you back." Pay him back alright. What fun this'll be.

"No need man. It's no big deal." He said as he glanced at the troll. He led him through a maze of alleyways, which ended up leading to the shitty apartment him and Bro lived in. Sure, they could move out and find some place better, especially since they had cash now with both of them DJing. But who could beat memories and the past? They already lost this place once; they didn't want it to happen again. He opened the door to the lobby, waiting for Gamzee to walk in before following after him and heading for the stairs. "Elevator's out." He said. "Still." Part of Gamzee was relieved and part was annoyed that the elevator was out. Annoyed because he hated stairs, and they just meant more time he would be away from his prize he was so carefully working towards, and relieved because he might have tried to do something in the elevator. Too soon. Be patient. He hopped up the stairs two at a time, knowing he was showing off a little. But specifically what he wasn't sure. This wasn't a race up the stairs, it was just a competition. Anything you could do, I could do better. That's all it was.

Dave watched him bound up the stairs and smirked, taking three at a time. The boy had really grown since the Game, his legs growing long and limber. They reached the top of the first flight of stairs, only to start up the second. Unfortunately for the troll, his apartment was on the top floor of the complex. Dave was used to walking the stairs for years, so it really didn't bother him. The only problem he had with stairs were, he was cursed by them. That comic "I warned you about stairs bro. I told you dog." that he made from forever ago had a meaning, after all.

Oh, so Dave was an active competitor whether he was conscious or not. He mimicked Dave's stride and found himself watching him, not bothering to hide it anymore. The figure was perfect, angles sharp and toned and moving just the right way. Gamzee genuinely couldn't wait to reach the apartment. His adrenaline was pumping slightly faster than usual in anticipation and he smirked. It was almost time. Almost. It wouldn't be too much longer that they reached the top floor. Dave fished out his keys from one of his pockets, sticking it in the lock and opening the door. He let the other inside first before walking inside himself, closing the door behind him. "Make yourself at home, man." He said, kicking off his shoes before heading up the small set of stairs to the living room. "You hungry?" He asked, figuring he should be a good host while he was at it.

Hungry. Yes he was hungry, he was fucking starving and he didn't know how much longer he could control himself and wait. He followed suit and lazily slipped out of his shoes, leaving them abandoned on the floor. A tongue poked out in between his lips briefly at the enticing sight before him, namely the ass at eye level, and he casually played it off. "Nah brother, I'm good. Thirsty though if you got some strong shit. Haven't had a good drink in days."

Dave chuckled and glanced back at him. "You talking about booze, man?" He asked him, sort of surprised if he was. Not even a few months in and Gamzee would already know what alcohol was. It was sort of sad in a sense. Shrugging that off, he walked into the kitchen, looking around. Now where did Bro keep his stash again?

"Fuck yeah, Strider. Unless you can't handle a drink with a clown." He purposely leaned a little too close to Dave when he spoke and dropped his voice low to a taunting tone before walking off, exploring around the kitchen. Humans always had some of the weirdest shit that never failed to amuse him. Dave looked back at him, brow raised and mind reeling. "Course I can. What do you take me for?" He asked with a snort before returning to the task at hand. Finally recalling the location of what he was looking for, Dave walked over to a cabinet and knelt down, opening it. "You got a preference? Vodka, Scotch, what?"

"Anything, bro. Shit's all the same to me." The smirk was back as Dave knelt down, and he had to make another conscious effort not to do anything. He clicked his claws on the counter as he waited patiently, dark whisperings in his head starting up again. What do I take you for? I take you for what's mine and what I own. That's fucking what. He snorted and giggled to himself briefly before the smile returned. Dave smirked and pulled out a bottle of Whiskey, setting it on the counter. He went over to the upper cabinet and grabbed two glasses for the both of them, setting them down before filling them up. He handed one to Gamzee before picking up his own. "Let's see who can handle the most booze, bro." He challenged with a smirk. A dark laugh bubbled out of his throat and he clicked his glass against Dave's. It was so easy. So easy.

"You're on, motherfucker." He raised the glass to his lips and started at it, not exactly going extremely fast. He wanted to be more sober than Dave anyhow. As fun as being drunk was, he had to keep some kind of control on himself. Dave's brow twitched, his mind on the laugh for a moment before shrugging it off. Considering what the challenge was, and plus Gamzee could sometimes be a creepy motherfucker, it didn't seem that suspicious. With that in mind, Dave easily downed the glass, emitting a sharp sigh when it was gone.

Gamzee's own glass was only about halfway empty when Dave finished his and he refilled the glass. Go on motherfucker. Drink up. His eyes slightly narrowed at the sharp sigh and he found himself making mental notes to find a way to get Dave to make that noise again, but in a different situation. A slight change of pace and he started to drink a little faster, to give off the impression he really was competing to win the drinking contest. Dave easily downed the second, having the idea in mind that he was going to win. Though, after a few more glasses, he soon found himself feeling…wobbly. Wobbly and almost dizzy. He leaned a little more on the counter, giving a soft chuckle that sounded a little slurred. "Fuck, I haven't done this in a while…"

Jackpot. He smirked and took a step towards Dave, instinct taking over. Waiting for so long was driving him crazy and all motors were set on high for go, go, go. He leaned over Dave, his claws still clicking idly and a little impatiently on the counter. "Aw, you gonna be okay bro? Why don't you sit down?" The tone was light and casual, but an undeniable mocking feeling was lingering underneath the surface.

Dave gave a snort and lightly, playfully, pushed Gamzee away. "I'm cool, bro, no worries." He said as he straightened himself, letting go of the counter. A little wobbly, but he could easily stand on his own. "Straight chill, man, straight fuckin' chill."

At the push, his nails dug into the counter a little, keeping him anchored to where he was. "Of course you're cool. You're Dave fucking Strider, cool kid full time." The words were laced with a mild antagonizing and taunting challenge. "You've always just been so cool." He leaned closer to Dave, flicking at his shades with his free hand. "Always been so motherfucking cool. How do you do it Dave, huh? How are you so motherfucking cool."

At the flick to his super fly shades, Dave gave a delayed flinch. Whoa man, where did that come from? At the constant regard to his cool-self, the younger Strider gave a chuckle and shook his head. "Dude, it's not somethin' that can be taught. It's a born that way, thing." He said, slightly slurring his words every now and then. Things were getting wavy, moving when they shouldn't have been. Dave then realized he had almost fallen. Well, that wasn't smooth. Luckily for him, the counter was there being all helpful. Such a nice counter.

"Oh right, brother. I motherfucking forgot. It ain't something that can be taught. Just like with me. What I am can't be taught." His voice dropped low and he flicked at the shades again, more insistently. "But you, Strider, you fucked all of that shit up." He placed his hand over Dave's wrist, keeping him anchored to the counter. "You fucked up all of that shit." The near fall had him smirking, a light giggle leaking out of his lips. Dave looked at him, his brows lightly furrowing at what he was hearing. It took him a couple minutes to actually connect what he was talking about, and once he realized it, he gave a roll of the eyes behind his shades. "Seriously, are you still on that? God that was…I don't even know how long ago." He slowly stood up straight, using Gamzee's grip and the friendly counter's help.

There was a long laugh at Dave's words and for a moment the clown looked honestly amused. "Am I still on that?" He repeated, still giggling in between words. "Yes, Strider, I am. Cause you and I? We got a motherfucking score to settle." He leaned even closer to Dave when he straightened, eyes narrowed and daring him to move forward or back. This was all a game, a beautiful corrupted game. And now it was really starting.

Another irritated sound before giving him another push. "If I had known you would've reacted like that, then I wouldn't have even said something in the first place. Shit, you really hold grudges, don't you?" He said with a snort, awkwardly shifting his weight onto his other leg. He narrowed his eyes at the troll, now alert to his actions. Well, as alert as a drunk Dave could be.

"And you really like fucking shoving me, huh Strider? That ain't very polite of you, treating your homeless guest like this. You like shoving, Strider? Do you?" Suddenly his clawed hand shot out and directly shoved Dave in the chest, sending him stumbling back into the counter. He flashed him a smirk and laughed. "Whoops, sorry brother. Didn't mean to push you that hard."

Dave gave a startled grunt as he hit the counter, hissing in slight discomfort before nearly falling over. He shot his gaze to the troll, a scowl now on his features. "Cause I don't fuckin' appreciate people gettin' in my personal space, Makara." He rebutted, finally standing straight. "Obviously, you wanting to come here because you needed a place to crash is absolute shit. Why are you really here, clown?" He asked, trying to get his mind together.

"Hahaha, brother, how drunk are you? You already fucking forgot? I told you, bro, you and I got a score to settle. All those years ago, when you got the one up on me, and I went and did all that shit…" He trailed off and shook his head, black unruly hair flopping slightly before looking back up at Dave, smiling happily. "So I came to settle the score. Who can really outdo the other. And none of that childs play shit like rap-offs. There's only one way to motherfucking settle it."

Dave was silent for a moment, trying to think of what he was trying to get at. Rap-offs were out of the question, and he wouldn't have been drinking himself of Gamzee was thinking about a fight. Finally giving in, he just had to ask. "Oh? And what do you have in mind, clown?"

"You're the smartass cool kid, Strider. You tell me." He giggled and closed the gap between Dave and himself. He gripped at Dave's hip with one hand and caught the humans chin in his hand with the other, smirking widely. He didn't move after that, waiting for a sign from the other. This had to be platonic. It couldn't work any other way. Dave didn't move. He didn't have time to, and plus he was now pinned against the counter. He could smell the light scent of the alcohol on Gamzee's breath; feel the hands on his body. Touching touching, personal space destroyed and pissed on. He narrowed his eyes, a low growl rumbling from his throat. "I think I just might." He said in a low tone. In one swift movement, Dave gripped the hand on his chin and yanked, pulling Gamzee the rest of the way. Once he felt the warmth of the others lips on his own, he held him there, kissing him roughly and fiercely. Even booze couldn't falter Dave's sweet makeout skills.

Sweet success erupted in the form of heated tongues, praise the motherfucking messiahs. Instantly hands were to the back of the humans head, gripping the pale hair and holding it tight; hips crushed against hips to keep them still. Without warning or hesitation, Gamzee forced his tongue into Dave's mouth and started exploring. All hormones, desires, wants, and fucking needs were on all systems go, no time for waiting and hesitations.

Under the influence of alcohol and now, raging hormones, Dave wasn't complaining at the moment. He emitted a low groan as the slippery appendage suddenly made its way into his mouth, bring his own to life. No way in hell was he going to let the joke of the troll group outdo him. Using leverage, he pushed himself off of the counter with enough force to send them both backwards, pushing Gamzee against the opposing wall without breaking the lip-locked action. There was a loud grunt in surprise as his back hit the wall and he had to make a conscious effort not to moan. Being manhandled always turned him on to a dangerously high level. He clung and tugged tighter at Dave's hair, biting and kissing back harshly before he suddenly ground his hips forward, against Dave's. A loud moan echoed in his mouth and he repeated the action, the friction sending hot waves of pleasure through his body. That was one thing they had in common: a thing for being manhandled. Rough treatment was definitely on Dave's list of turn-ons. Which really leaves nothing to say when a moan of his own erupted from the hair pulling and, dear sweet fucking god, the biting. Those razors he had for teeth could easily be put to use elsewhere, but that was for later, much late- Holy fucking shit. Another moan instantly sounded from his mouth, straight into Gamzee's as the troll grinded against him. Jolts of arousal shot throughout his person, all channeling at his bulge.

Both moans were carefully noted and with the full intention of being repeated. With a semi graceful spin, he turned and bent Dave against the kitchen counter. The rocking and grinding took on a new pace, getting more frantic now. Primal even. One hand freed itself from the pale hair and gravitated down the toned chest and slipped behind, grabbing at Dave's ass. He emitted a low growl and ground his hips more insistently.

Oh. Oh damn. This was getting really heavy really fucking fast. There was a constant wave of pleasure hitting Dave now, causing him to moan out and grip Gamzee even tighter. His tongue thrashed and writhed inside of the other's mouth, wrapping around Gamzee's own. He met the gyrations with his own, trying to break Gamzee down first. The hand clamped onto Dave's ass harder and pulled him back, breaking the kiss enough for Gamzee to breathe. In the excitement and heat of passion, he forgot to do that. He was huffing as he stared down at the shades and the sudden impulse to smash them returned. Instead he released Dave's hair and slinked the hand down, the tips of his claws grazing over the pale throat. "You want more, Strider?"

"You should be asking yourself that, Makara." He said in a huskier tone between his own pants for air. As much as he wanted to scream yes and just have his way with him on the fucking floor, he had to remember to keep himself even. Or as even as someone under the influence could be. His own hand trailed up Gamzee's back and into the mess of hair, tangling his fingers in it before giving a sharp tug.

A faint gasp and a loud growl erupted from the Capricorn and his hand flew up, catching Dave's throat in his hands. His other gripped a fistful of shirt in between the others shoulder blades. His lips smashed against Dave's and the battle was on again. He captured Dave's tongue with his own and pulled it back, sucking on both appendages. He found himself not caring at all that his teeth were occasionally lightly nicking them. A rush of panic ran through Dave's mind as he felt the hand on his throat, the claws lightly pricking at the soft flesh. Though, the feeling slowly left as he realized his passage wasn't being compressed. Gaining his bearings, Dave pressing back into the kiss, emitting little sounds of pleasure every time he felt those delicious fangs drag across his tongue. Not too much longer into it, a light metallic tang could be tasted, in both Gamzee and Dave's mouths.

Oh fucking hell. He took a moment to let out a satisfied moan, lightly running his tongue over Dave's to savor the taste. Air was suddenly of the essential and he pulled back for a second to get a brief breath before diving back down, tilting Dave's head to the side to deepen the kiss. There were hands roaming and scratching lightly until they rested at the hem of the humans' shirt, tugging at it. Not urgently, but insistently. At this point, it was a fight of willpower. Who would break down first? Who would give in, submit, yield to the other first? They would have to see, now wouldn't they? At the tugging to his shirt, he smirked into the kiss before tugging at Gamzee's shirt as well. 'You wanna see the goods, gotta show in return.' his movements seemed to say. A definite smirk crawled over Gamzee's face at the body language. He could amuse Dave with this, give him the impression that there was still a shot he would run the show, when really it was Gamzee in control. Dave was in the palm of his hand and it was beautiful. A quick grind of the hips and a nip on the lip gave a specific answer back. 'What makes you think you're good enough to see? Prove it.'

A low groan and a slow hard grind was the answer. 'You came after me first. Pay the admission fee, clown.' Unless there was a form of equality until they were bare, he was going to be hella reluctant. Either Gamzee met him equally or he'd have to really treat him roughly to get him naked. Gamzee's hands clenched onto the shirt in tight fistfuls and there was a long shuddering groan. The frustration was obvious and he broke the kiss. "Stubborn little bitch, aren't you Strider." He smirked and without missing a beat, flung off his own shirt and did the same with Dave's, discarding both on the counter to be ignored. A quick rake of the skin and Gamzee moved, hands roughly kneading Dave's cheeks through the pants and lips covering a nipple, sucking and nipping lightly.

He gave a gruff chuckle, smirking wide at the troll as the lip contact was broken for the removal of clothing. He lunged to move, to gain the proper advantage, but oh God did those claws have him hesitating. His heated body begged, screamed at him to press into those claws and sate his masochistic side, but his willpower prevented him from doing so. He emitted a soft gasp when the troll latched on, groaning soft and low in his throat. He tangled his fingers in Gamzee's hair, giving the occasional tug and pull here and there.

The two suddenly pulled apart and stared at each other. The tension in the air was gone and replaced with a hazy cloud of raging hormones. A few huffs and Gamzee leaned forward, nibbling on Dave's bottom lip and mumbled, "Wanna take this to the living room, bro?"

There were no words spoken. Hands grabbed for hands and they rushed out of the kitchen, leaving the shirts abandoned on the counter with their past and their troubles with each other. The only thing left was the passion of the present, the hope of the future, and the feeling of each other. And as they slammed onto the futon, grabbing and tugging at each other in a deep demanding want, there was only the two. The two of them caught in the heat of the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight poured in from the windows and Gamzee covered his eyes with his arm, groaning softly. A drowsy but comfortable feeling settled deep into his skin and he was almost content enough to fall back asleep until he heard the sheets shift next to him and the golden eyes flickered over. The very being of concentrated hate he felt towards was still next to him, sleeping soundly. Faint bruises from teeth, lips, and fingers laced over and around Dave's neck, down to his shoulders and scattering across his back. Without hesitation he rolled over onto all fours over Dave and leaned down, brushing his lips over the curve of an ear and whispered, "Wake uuup, motherfucker."

Dave muttered a feeble groan and he raised his hand to bat away whatever it was that was fluttering over his ear and breathing such warm words over his skin. He lightly squirmed in his sleep under the blankets and it was only when his hand connected lazily with the side of Gamzee's face did his eyes slowly open. He stared at the troll perched over him for a few seconds before he muttered a quiet, "God damn it."

Gamzee didn't move from on top of him and that gave Dave a chance to actually process what was going on. When he rubbed at the side of his face absentmindedly in an attempt to wake himself faster, the events of last night played through his head once more. The two tangled in the sheets and clawing at each other for an opportunity to gain the upper hand; the biting, the cursing, the insults growled at the other in between rough kisses. The battle finally ended when Gamzee was on all fours, his claws and teeth ripping through the pillow as he tried to contain himself.

"You sound like you're enjoying that, Makara."

"Fuck you Stri-Ah!"

"Oh found a spot you like huh? Be a good troll and maybe I'll pay more attention to it."

"Strider I swear to fucking God- FUCK!"

"Oh, that was a nice one. Want some more?"

"I'll fucking...strangle you…you cocky bastard.."

"Then I'll stop."  
"Don't you fucking dare, you little piece of..sh..shiiiiit.."

"Mmm now that's better, isn't it.."

"Yes..yes, God fuck fuck yes…"

"The fuck are you staring at."

Gamzee's words abruptly brought Dave back to Earth and he tipped his chin at the troll. "I'm looking at a fucking psychopathic clown bare ass naked with his own dried cum still on his stomach."

Gamzee said nothing as his face slowly broke into a dark smirk. "You're one to talk motherfucker." He said as he caught Dave's chin in his hand and gripped it hard enough to make the other slightly wince. "You still got some of mine on your fucking bulge suckin' lips." At this he gave the humans mouth a light teasing lick and pulled back abruptly. "You got a fucking shower in this shitty apartment?"

The two clambered into the shower, tugging and pulling at each other. Steam began to rise from inside shower and Dave found his lips connected to Gamzee's. The troll was pressing his body against him, instantly, capturing his mouth with a passionate kiss. He groaned softly, his eyes slipping shut as he wrapped his arms around him, pressing into it harder.

Gamzee just barely was able raise his arms to tightly grip the boys cheeks, roughly pulling them chest to chest. Without any hesitation he was forcing his tongue into the others mouth, rapidly flicking at the humans tongue.

He groaned, flicking back at the others tongue with his own. Ah, the war for dominance again? They were in a place where things could get frisky...then have an easy clean up. He smirked into the kiss and tightened his grip, pressing Gamzee against the wall. He would show him who the alpha male was. The troll whined rather audibly as his back was suddenly pressed against the blinding coldness of the shower wall. The contrast between the steamy hotness of the shower and the freezing wall made him involuntarily jerk his hips forward to grind against the humans bulge.

Dave groaned at the sound he caused, just by pressing him against the wall. This would be so easy. He nipped at the others bottom lip, returning the grinds to the other. His hands slipped down his sides, gripping his hips to keep him in place.

Gamzee whimpered softly as his nip was nipped, opening his mouth just a little wider than necessary to let the noise echo around the bathroom, only faintly struggling as he was pinned against the wall. His body easily slid up and down the wall as he shakily jerked against the grinds, trying to get back in a position of power.

He tilted the others head back using his own, pressing deeper into the kiss. His fingers dug into the trolls skinny bony hips, rubbing hard with his thumbs. He swirled their tongues together before he nipped the tip of Gamzee's, sucking it into his mouth.

He didn't so much let him, as completely give into Dave as he tilted his head back, groaning loudly as his hips were rubbed balling his hands into fists.

Dave slowly broke the kiss as water streamed on the both of them, dampening the pale hair. A couple strands rest in his face, but they were the least of his attention at the moment. He nosed the others head up a little more, causing him to expose his neck. He stared at the mark he made the previous night with hunger, placing a kiss over the bruised skin.

Gamzee wasn't sure what he could do in this current position, or if he even wanted to do anything at all. Every single thing the human did was like magic and he couldn't help but melt into it, giving in without a fight. He had to bite his lip hard as Dave tenderly kissed the sensitive mark on his neck, his nails digging into his own hand as he kept the fists balled tight.

"Heh...why so tense, bro...?" he asked in a nearly teasing tone as he pressed his tongue against the mark, giving it a long hard lick. "Your muscles are as hard as a fucking rock..." He continued to rock his hips forward, his bulge growing harder and harder by the second.

He felt a purple blush cross his face at the words; half wishing he still had his makeup on to hide it. As Dave gave the sensitivity a long lick his throat erupted into a strangled whine, clenching his fists tighter, unable to do anything as Dave's bulge grew harder as it grinding against his own.

Dave took this opportunity to grip his wrists now, pinning them to either side of his head. "I'm almost tempted to ravage you right here and now...Almost..." He said as he smirked against the others neck, running nips up and down the skin there, going across his bruise. "You're lucky I'm still half asleep..."

His eyes widened sharply as his wrists were expertly pinned at either sides of his head, this throat suddenly dry at Dave's words. He swallowed hard as Dave nipped at the bruise and his bulge was suddenly at the point of hardness it was almost hurting as he groaned hopelessly. "You little fucker…Please, c'mon.."

Dave chuckled, gently leaning up to ghost his lips against Gamzee's. "Please what? Be more specific..." He said, his crimson eyes bearing down on Gamzee's golden ones. He took hold of both wrists in one hand, the now free hand slipping down Gamzee's body. He reached his bulge, teasingly rubbing the slit with his index finger.

He groaned loudly, his voice dripping with lust and sexual frustration at the humans' words. Fuck. He hadn't expected Dave to do anything else but tease, to gain leverage on the dominance factor, but God damn it he was making his entire body ache with pleasure. He tried to push his hips closer to Dave's hand, anxious to receive more as he made a futile attempt to be more specific. "Dave…fuck it, I need this."

Dave chuckled once more, giving a quick bite to his lips before he replaced them with his fingers. "Then suck. I have an idea."

Gamzee immediately opened his mouth and took all of the fingers into his mouth. Without any shame he was lapping his tongue fast against the digits as he swallowed hard, groaning around the fingers.

He raised a brow with a dirty smirk on his face. Damn, Gamzee wanted it bad. It gave him pride, and a rush of pleasure, to know that it was him making the troll act this way.

Gamzee halfway opened his eyes, looking at Dave with a dazed look. Only it wasn't his usual daze, it was a different kind. It was something unique to Dave, Gamzee realized. It was all Dave making his body shake with pleasure. He gave a soft whimper as he continued to suck off the fingers, urging the boy to do something, anything.

Dave figured his fingers were well lubricated by now and he removed them from his mouth. He knelt down onto his knees, spreading Gamzee's legs. "Let's play a game..." He said in a cocky voice. "Let's see how long you can stand..." He said as he slipped his fingers into the troll. He glanced up at him, the smirk still on his face as he ran his tongue across the tip of Gamzee's bulge.

Gamzee let out a loud yelp as the fingers entered him and he spread his legs a little wider. It was sharply mixed with intense pleasure and a burning soreness from last night. And he was thinking to himself he could handle this 'game' Dave had invented up right before he felt the tongue on his bulge and he gave a small involuntary thrust forward, shivering in pleasure.

His free hand pressed against Gamzee's waist. "Uh uh. Not yet." he said as he continued the teasing licks, swirling his tongue around the head before he took the bulge into his mouth. He kept down a shiver as he could feel Gamzee's fucking pulse through it. He really was horny, wasn't he? Gamzee shuddered hard, his muscles tensing around the fingers as Dave wrapping his mouth around his bulge. He was straining himself not to push against the humans hand on his stomach, far too desperate to fully penetrate the tempting moist warmth.

Dave continued the slow and teasing bobs, taking more and more into his mouth. Slowly, he removed his hand from his waist, allowing the other to thrust as he pleased. His fingers, however, continued to thrust, going even faster now to urge the other on.

He immediately gripped the pale wet hair tightly before bucking his hips forward, arching his back to the thrust. A loud groaning escaped out of his throat at the fingers almost commanding him to start. He was already panting heavily but didn't really seem to care at the moment. Dave was so grateful he didn't have much of a gag reflex. He...wasn't exactly sure why, and the actual thought scared him to no end, but now wasn't the time to be thinking of that. He easily took his bulge down his throat, breathing through his nose. He hooked an arm around Gamzee's thigh to better anchor himself as he continued to thrust his fingers up into the others entrance.

Gamzee made no effort to stop himself from gripping and yanking at the hair harder. Dave down on his knees, his fingers inside him, the echoing noise; all of it was dangerously close to being too much for him to handle as he moved faster.

All the while, those red eyes were locked onto Gamzee's slipping expression. The sight was beautiful, absolutely gorgeous. His over inflated ego received another stroke. He swallowed around the bulge whenever it was in his throat, applying further pressure to the other. He groaned softly at the yanks to his hair, his eyes slipping halfway shut.

Gamzee slowly grinned a wide, triumphant smirk. "Oh, you like hair pulling too, huh bro?" He gave a sudden harsh thrust, pushing his bulge down the boys' throat, groaning out as he yanked the humans' hair, holding him firmly closer to his hips.

He gave a long affirmative sound, confirming the others question. He roughly thrust his fingers deeper, brushing against the trolls prostate. He released his hold on the leg, lifting himself a little more to wrap it around Gamzee's waist. He took it all down so that his mouth was pressed against Gamzee's pelvis and held him there, preventing him from moving. He then began to swallow around it, creating pulsations around his bulge.

He tugged at the hair harder, his entire body trembling with pleasure as he feet slipped just the tiniest fraction. Fuck he was losing his composure fast; he could have sworn that was why Dave's sucking and swallowing was having this effect on him. The human was literally sucking away any dominance he had in the situation, barely able to contain the choked moan as the fingers brushed his prostate. "Dave, please…fuuuck.."

He gave an inquisitive sound at what the other wanted. He let up, letting his bulge slip out of his mouth. "Slipping up, dude?" he said with a cocky smirk. "You lose this, you lose all dominance for what we do next." he said before taking Gamzee's length back into his mouth, sliding it down his throat.

Gamzee slowly took in the statement, weighing his options. He could very easily give in, that part was no problem, and honestly being dominated by the human was no motherfuckin' problem either. He gripped the hair tighter in desperation as he fought to keep control. Fuck this was hard. There was no way he could turn the tables in this position. His bulge gave a small twitch of arousing curiosity at what Dave hinted at "what we do next."

Dave resumed his previous actions, swallowing around the length as he roughly thrusted his fingers, even going as far as to add a third digit. Gamzee hissed and whined loudly as the third finger pushed inside of him, shakily wanting to spread his legs but doesn't dare try; he doesn't trust his balance right now. He looked down at Dave as he was swallowing down his bulge, hypnotized at the miraculous sight.

Once more, eye contact was made. He never took his eyes off of the other, always staring at his reactions. It turned him on to be blunt, making his bulge twitch with painful arousal. Trusting Gamzee to stay in place, he released his waist and slipped his own hand down and...taking hold of his own length. He shuddered softly, gripping it and stroking it, plain for the other to see.

Gamzee didn't move, as if the red eyes had literally frozen him. Oh my god. Oh my fucking god. His eyes widened at the sight of the human jerking himself, his own touches making the boy groan in pleasure. He added that to the mental checklist of 'hottest mother fucking things in the world' as he watched, letting out a low pitiful needing moan. Dave let out a low chuckle around the clown's bulge, knowing fully well the effect he had on the other in this moment. He slowly slid his tongue back and forth across the undershaft of Gamzee's bulge, all while pumping both his fingers and his own length. He wondered who would release first: him or Gamzee.

He slowly found the ability to grind his ass back against the fingers, desperately trying to get them to that golden spot, the sight and sound of Dave playing with himself pushing him dangerously close to the edge. And he knew the human could tell. Dave could definitely tell. He groaned softly around his bulge, getting closer and closer to his own orgasm. He didn't even try to hold back, trying to make this even. The thrill of who would orgasm first was really getting to him; it was neck and neck at this point.

Gamzee kept desperately grinding his fingers back before accidentally making the digits grind against his prostate and he reached back, grabbing Dave's hand and holding it still in an iron like grip. To his own surprise he let out a long wanton moan as grinded and bounced his ass back to the fingers so he was literally fucking himself.

Oh god. Holy fucking shit. Dave's eyes widened slightly as he watched the other use his fingers as a sex toy. That sight alone was enough to send him over the edge, releasing onto the shower floor, only for it to wash away down the drain. He lost.

Gamzee moaned out the humans name, his release suddenly shooting into the humans mouth, spurt after spurt. The Capricorn was squealing as the flow continued, unable to control it. Dave gave another shudder, blushing brightly as he swallowed the others spunk, relishing in its unique flavor. He waited until the orgasm slowed before he removed the bulge from his throat, softly panting for air.

He slowly slid down the wall onto his rump, his head hanging forward and pressed against Dave's forehead, eyes half closed as if lost in pleasure. He could feel himself panting heavily, a lot harder than the human as his body kept trembling. He waited a while to catch his breath before his face slid into a sly grin. "I won."

Dave snorted, shaking his head. "Yeah yeah...I'm surprised honestly." He said, nuzzling their noses. "I didn't expect you to pull out that wildcard on me. Shit." he said with a breathless chuckle. "So I guess this means I'm the bitch, hm?"

Gamzee tilted his head at the question. Sure, he loved, and by loved he means loved a whole motherfucking lot, to dominate the human. The noises, the touches, and most of all the sights were enough to drive him crazy. Gamzee wrapped his arms around the human, leaving soft teasing kisses on the exposed neck. Slowly he made his way to the ear, chuckling quietly. "Fuck yeah, Strider. You're a little bitch if I ever saw one."

Dave was about to argue, provide a rebuttal, but remembering last night had him falling silent. He recalled and compared how the both of them acted when they were the bitch, and he swallowed. Gamzee had at least maintained his composure for the majority of the event, still growling out insults in between whimpers. Dave hadn't even managed to do that, at most he let out a few taunting challenges to go faster or harder. The clown was right.

Gamzee chuckled softly into Dave's ear at the silence and moved closer to the human, straddling his hips and pressing his body flush against the others. "That's what I fuckin' thought."

The light blush on Dave's face steadily grew brighter, causing him to look away. Dammit, he never saw this coming. He never would figure that he wouldn't be the overly dominant one in a relationship. Then again, he never saw himself with a troll either. Trolls were known for their aggressive behavior so...it's not like it should be all that surprising to him. So with that thought in mind, he rested his head against the shower wall.

He couldn't help the sly grin spread across his face as he leaned over to Dave, firmly pressing his lips against the humans and shoving his tongue into the wet cavern without any hesitation. He interlaced his long thin fingers in the pale hair and pulled him closer roughly. Tongues fought and battled against each other in a familiar war for dominance and only this time Gamzee abruptly pulled back before there could be a determined winner. He moved up to the soft earlobe and nibbled around the curve. "Say you're the bitch, Strider."

The human grit his teeth, trying to keep the moan that wanted to bubble up from sounding. He knew he was in a bad position here. Dammit, he was practically putty in Gamzee's hands at this point. Dave grunted before staring with crimson eyes into those of goldenrod. "Want me to say I'm the bitch, Makara? Then make me the bitch." He said, taking hold of Gamzee's hips and grinding against him with a husky groan. "You might have broke me down once, but let's see if you're lucky enough to do it a second time."

Gamzee tried to ignore the blood rushing dizzyingly fast to his bulge at Dave's tone and the grind as he focused on the words. Dave wanted a challenge huh? Well a motherfucker couldn't turn that opportunity down. He slowly growls as the beautiful image of holding Dave in his arms, pinning to the wall and fucking the human while standing floats into his head. Dave raised a brow at the others growl and his expression. Uh oh, the clown had an idea it seemed. He let slow smirk spread onto his features, knowing they were going to have fun with this.

Gamzee stood up and roughly yanked the boy up with him, spinning fast so Dave was immediately pinned against the wall. He bent down fast before the other could react and looped his arms under Dave's knees and pulled, lifting the human up and into the air against the wall, his ass perfectly positioned for the eager bulge. Dave yelped in surprise as he found himself hoisted against the wall. Having nothing to hold on to, he placed his hands on Gamzee's shoulders and gripped them tightly, making sure to dig his nails in. His heart was pounding, his body ready and waiting for the pleasure it was about to receive. Despite the blush on his face, he continued to smirk. "Bring it."

Gamzee grinned as he gripped Dave's cheeks tightly, his nails digging in a little. "Hmm...And what makes you so sure you can handle this, fucker? You were squealing like a fucking girl last night."

He groaned softly, easily feeling the bruises he had from the previous night. "I wasn't stopping you, was I?" He tilted his head, the combination of the action and the smirk giving him an air of cockiness. "Don't you want to make me squeal again, Gamzee?"

He groaned softly as he leaned in, attacking Dave's neck as it was tilted with his mouth, growling deeply from his throat. He dug his nails in sharper, establishing a better hold on the boy, grinding his bulge against the human tempestuously. "Fuck yes I do…"

Dave shuddered tenuously, allowing the other to attack his neck. "Then make it happen..." he murmured into Gamzee's ear before slipping his tongue out to lick the shell of his pointed ear. Gamzee groaned and shivered hard at the licking, letting out the smallest of moans. He could have kicked himself for the noise, before biting at the neck harder hoping that would distract him from the noise he had just made. The human caught the sound the other made, about to call on it but found himself moaning instead. Dave huffed softly, feeling the skin about to give under the sharp teeth. His eyes slipped halfway shut as he gave a slight squirm. "Please Gamzee...Fuck me..."

Gamzee didn't let up on the bites as he grinded his bulge harder against the humans, the water making it easy for the erections to slip and slide against each other. He slowly pulled back, lapping rapidly at the humans marks, his breathe quickening in excitement. "You want me to fuck you, Strider?"

He shook and shuddered in the trolls' grip, soft sounds of pleasure and longing leaving his lips. He stared at the other with pleading eyes. "Make me scream."

That was all Gamzee needed. Gripping the boys' cheeks hard enough to bruise, he suddenly shoved the entire length of his bulge into the wonderful heated tightness. Dave hissed, arching into the other as he moaned loudly. He squirmed a little in the others grip, slowly adjusting to the same full feeling he felt last night. He let out a low noise in his throat, close to a hum as he adjusted, a darker blush running across his face.

Gamzee didn't wait a while before starting like last time. No, he had something to prove now. A new challenge. He immediately took off, his hips moving jerkily, the bulge already pounding into the tender hole. He growled as he raked his nails over the humans' soft cheeks, leaving long red lines once again, this time bringing about small droplets of blood. The quick rough movements had Dave moaning already. He wondered for a split second if he himself was a masochist. It would make sense, considering how positively he was acting towards the others pain inflicting actions. Or it could be that his body was so eager, it was reacting well to any form of touch. He gripped his shoulders hard, digging his nails into the gray skin.

Gamzee couldn't stop the strained whine at the nails digging into his shoulders. Fuck, why did every little thing Dave does have to rile him up this bad? He readjusted his hips before slamming back in and holding the pressure still as the head of his bulge slammed against the prostate. The young Strider yelled out, arching hard against Gamzee's chest as his golden spot was struck so early. Shit, he was going to release faster this time, he could already tell. He panted hard, trying to keep his eyes open to stare at the other. "Mmm, right there!" he gasped out.

The Capricorn clung to Dave, gripping his hands tighter as he growled out a laugh of satisfaction. "Right here?" He abruptly slammed his hips forward firmly, hitting dead on every single time as he sucked unrelentingly on the humans neck.

He gave a full-mouthed moan of pleasure, answering Gamzee's question. A hand knotted itself in Gamzee's hair, giving a sharp yank every once in a while. Dave wrapped his legs around the troll's waist, pulling him even closer. "J-Jesus fuck!" he choked out, his eyes slipping shut.

Gamzee buried his face into Dave's neck, the skin thankfully muffling the noises from the hair pulling. He was shaking as jerked his hips harder, every slam of his hips making the humans body slide up and down the wall, only adding to the force of the thrusts.

The mixture of the hot water and the cold wall sent multiple sensations through Dave's body, causing him to shake and shiver even more. He continued the yanks, determined to hear the other lose himself at least once. However, thinking was getting hard with this sensory overload. Gamzee grinned and kept Dave pinned against the wall. He knew what the human was feeling, and the results were just too great to comprehend. His head jerked back a little with each yank, his resolve not to let himself go slowly slipping away with each pull.

He whimpered when he found that his attempts to make the other sound were failing. Then he got an idea, smirking as he huffed, running his nails down Gamzee's arms. He dug hard, trying to make the other bleed. Gamzee shook, his entire body lifting and arching into the nails. A strangled whine escaped out of his throat as he jerked up. His bulge slammed and kept the pressure on the prostate, trembling hard at the feeling.

Dave could no longer speak. He found himself unable to produce anything but sounds of pleasure. The hot water created a veil of steam around them, making it harder for Dave to see Gamzee. He whimpered constantly now, yelping and moaning every time his prostate was hit. He felt his orgasm inching closer and closer insistently.

He slowly clawed his nails down the humans back, not bothering to restrain himself any more. He was nearly screaming with pleasure as he thrust his hips harder and faster, the bulge pulsing deep inside Dave with each slam. He shut his eyes tight, biting down on Dave's neck, whispering into the skin. "C'mon Strider…a dirty little bitch like you can take it inside, right?..."

Dave's whimpers turned urgent, unable to tell him to go ahead and fill him, but desperately wanting to. He squirmed against the wall, shrieking in raw pleasure and sensitivity. Suddenly he jerked hard, yelling the others name as he came between them, his breathing now consisting of pants and gasps as the water washed away his release.

Gamzee squealed and the noise was rough and primal, slamming Dave's cheeks against the wall as hard as he could. The troll continued to moan in pleasure when he finally shot out his release, his hips continuing to thrust jerkily.

Dave clung to the other now, digging his nails hard into his back as he bit down on his shoulder to try and muffle the loud shouts he was making. His face was painted red, his eyes closed tightly. His body was shaking hard, along with the impacts of the thrusts. Slowly the orgasm died down and Gamzee leaned his forehead against the wall, panting and shaking with pleasure. He gave himself a mental pat on the back at even being able to stand, let alone hold Dave up as his entire body shook. The human was a quivering mess, his half lidded eyes glazed over and spacing out. His legs slipped down, trying to stand on his own, but he had to hold onto the other for a few moments. He thunked his head onto Gamzee's shoulder, continuing to pant as he held and was held by the other. "...Holy shit…"

Gamzee trembled as he leaned against Dave. His legs felt like jelly. Holy shit he needed a bed. But he couldn't help a prideful smirk at how out of breathe Dave was as well.


	3. Chapter 3

The two cleaned themselves off in near silence, drying off and pulling up their pants, a variation of a smug look on each of their lips. Dave left to wander off to the kitchen for something to eat and Gamzee lagged behind, needing this moment to himself. As he slowly caught his breath he happened to glance over to the mirror over the sink, seeing his reflection. A cocky and satisfied troll stared back and for a moment he realized just what he had done. His one fixation, this one single undying want, had been appeased. The Messiahs were pleased and so was he, enjoying and permitting this new rush of power to flow through him. Dave was his, plain and simple. And now he could do with his new toy what he will. He couldn’t let this adrenaline be wasted; he had to savor this moment while he could.

When he finally made his way to the kitchen, the Strider’s back was to him, watching a hot pocket rotate in the microwave. Silently he slipped up behind him, long grey fingers gliding over the pale skin, fitting his frame snug up against the others. Dave made a sort of noise and glanced back at Gamzee with a half smirk.  
“You serious Juggalo? You still want some more?”

“Can’t help it motherfucker,” He hums in return, one hand sliding down the front of Dave’s pants, cupping over the slowly forming erection. Gamzee nipped and sucked at the soft skin behind his earlobe, pressing the other more firmly against the counter. Dave made another noise but didn’t outright protest. And that just proved to the troll that he was right. He owned the human. Owned everything about him. 

 

Gamzee went to visit Dave a total of three more times during the course of the week, each time showing up unannounced. He would always get some sort of comment about something called ‘calling ahead’ but he tuned that out each time. With this new kismesisship seemingly working out for the two of them, it was smooth sailing. That is, until the troll decided to snoop around the humans room.

At first there was nothing of interest, the usual boring shit that the two liked to throw at each other in the middle of bickering just to prove their point. Headphones and random coins that Gamzee would take and hide around the apartment just to bother Dave, still nothing that interesting. After messing around the turntables and dressers for a few minutes he made his way over to the closet. Clothes, clothes, more clothes, fuck this was boring. What was the point of trying to find something that could inspire him when there was nothing that could do that? He was close to giving up when something leather brushed over his hand and he tossed a few shirts over his shoulder to get them out of the way.  
It was a leash. A leash and a collar. Gamzee slowly pulled out the questionable objects, putting on the collar and inspecting his reflection in the mirror. Nah, it’s not right. He undid the latches and turned the collar over in his hands, quietly humming to himself. It didn’t look right on the Juggalo himself, he knew a certain human who would look fantastic in it. He carefully stowed his prize under the bed where it would be ready for when it was needed and headed out of the room. Score one for the clown.

 

To say that Dave was confused was an understatement. But to say he was happy with the situation was an understatement as well. He was downright pleased with the whole shenanigan, even if it was a little weird. Because nine times out of ten, he didn’t hate Makara. The clown may be annoying and weird beyond irony, but he wasn’t a bad guy. Not really anyway. 

Over the course of the week as Gamzee’s visits became more frequent and more, well, quick to the point of a hate fuck, Dave found himself minding less and less. It was kind of nice having this kind of attention, to have someone who’s still willing to push his boundaries and see long he can get away with it. It was a game really, a wonderful but twisted and corrupted game. Each contester knew they couldn’t win, but at the same time they knew they wouldn’t lose. It was an endless cycle of who can come out on top and Dave found himself liking this game more and more with each visit. 

As Gamzee started to push his boundaries, Dave was as well. New positions, better toys, and as the score remained the Strider was ahead by several points. Or so he thought until he was struggling on the floor as the clown sat on his chest, pinning his arms down with his knees and strapping the leather around his neck. “Calm down Strider, it ain’t even on that tight.” What comeback Dave could have made was lost when Gamzee jerked on the leash, tugging Dave to his knees, leaning over him with a smirk. “You’re my pet now, Dave. You’re fucking mine.”

Again the Strider was muffled with a harsh kiss, Gamzee’s hands gripping the back of his shoulders in an iron like grip. The Capricorn was too busy whispering, “Mine,” after each kiss, shifting his weight off of Dave to yank him to his hands and knees, one hand looping under him to play with the elastic band of his boxers.

“Gamzee, wait-”

The hand halted and indigo eyes raised, waiting with an impatient air but waiting nonetheless. Dave smirked and leaned forward, brushing his lips over an ear. “Fuck me like you hate me, Gamzee.”

A second of hesitation and that was it, the two fell onto each other, grabbing and pulling at skin and hair, hips grinding against each other hard. Years of being challenged by Bro was different than this, and years of seeking warmth and attention was different than this. But if this was as bad as it got, then this was better than either of the two had ever expected.


	4. Epilogue (of sorts)

"Hey mother fucker, I'm home."

"Lucy, you've got some explaining to do." Dave called from the futon, not looking up from the television as he maneuvered the player on the screen to a wall and failed valiantly at a flip.   
"Whatever the fuck that means." Gamzee said, kicking off his shoes by the door and flopped unceremoniously across the Strider's lap. "Bro, get the gold coin."  
"I am."  
"No, that one."

"Gamzee-"

"Here I'll do it." He said, reaching for the controller. Dave jerked it away, a playful yet somewhat stern smirk on his face.

"Nice try juggaboo but the law about keeping those raptor claws off my stuff is still in place."

"Nice job bro, you just fell off a cliff." 

Dave raised his eyes to see his avatar on the screen, falling in an endless loop sky, another glitch of the game. Gamzee snorted with amusement, earning him a twap on the ear, which he growled at.

Moving in together wasn't originally on the agenda, but since Gamzee had, as he said, lost his place in a 'freak accident of historical shit' he'd been staying here. Their blackrom was still in full swing but lately Gamzee noticed something off. They way Dave's gaze lingered on him a moment or two too long, the way his hand would brush through the trolls wild untamed hair with a sense of affection. 

He was doing it now, and Gamzee glared up at the human with the best frown he could muster up. Dave caught the look and his hand faltered for a second before obnoxiously ruffling the capricorns hair, earning himself another growl.

"Hate you chucklefuck."

"Hate you too, you pasty ass meatsack."


End file.
